Never Have I Ever
by MrsMCrieff
Summary: Molly's bored and writes herself a Never Have I Ever list. What fun things has she added to it and what happens when Sherlock discovers it? Rated M for lots of fluffy smut. Sherlolly through and through.
1. Sherlock & Outside

**So this started out as a one shot but it's developed and now it's a bit of a work in progress with scope to keep adding to it. Anyway, have a read, see what you think and we can chat at the end of the chapter.**

 **I do want to dedicate this to and say a huge thank you to Lilsherlockian1975 for her help and support with this and with everything. She's not only given me hundreds of laughs and lots of feedback but also a prompt for chapter 3 which I hope you'll enjoy once I've finished writing it.**

 **As with all my fics I own none of the characters just the nugget of an idea. Now let the smut commence.**

 **Chapter 1 - Sherlock and Outside**

Molly wasn't exactly bored. She had had a very busy day so far, autopsy wise, and now she was helping Sherlock with some tests. None of them were important, he didn't have a case at the moment but they were all in varying stages of development and she had about twenty minutes free before she could start analysing the results. So, she wasn't not busy but she was fed up of work stuff and tests so instead she was doodling on her notepad remembering the TV show she'd watched the night before. It was some American vampire show but the lead actors had been quite hot and it had been entertaining enough.

They'd been playing a drinking game called Never Have I Ever and the vampires in the group had lost on the basis that they'd been alive for centuries and had done most of the things mentioned. It had got her thinking about all the things she hadn't done. Given the nature of the show most of the activities had been sexual and she smirked as she started to write her own list. She'd considered herself reasonably adventurous in the bedroom but as the list grew she thought maybe she hadn't been as open to new ideas as she thought she'd been, or maybe she just hadn't had the right partner.

She almost laughed out loud at her first item but stifled it. With Sherlock in the room with her, albeit at a different table, it wouldn't do for him to guess what she was up to. So item one on the list remained; Never Have I Ever had sex with Sherlock Holmes.

It amused her for the next fifteen minutes or so but when the machine housing his cultures pinged to say they were complete she had torn off the page, balled it up and thrown it in the nearest rubbish bin.

She thought about it again the next day; the overwhelming heat; making her remember the fourth, or was it fifth item, she'd written down. Never have I ever had sex outdoors.

Yes she'd made out with guys outside. Behind someone's house at an eighteenth, a quick fumble in a play park on her way back from a night in the pub with her boyfriend of that time. But she'd never actually done it outside, never really been given the opportunity and never really pursued it but it was definitely on her list of things to do before she hit middle age.

The trouble was middle age was fast approaching and she didn't even have a casual fling let alone an actual boyfriend and she was damned if she was going to pick up some random guy and have sex outside like a hooker. No, she needed to bide her time and find the right guy. She kicked herself that she hadn't thought about it when she was with Tom. He would have given her a list of reasons why they shouldn't but he'd been very malleable and she would have worn him down in the end. She just hadn't thought of it then.

She absolutely knew why she was thinking about it today though and he was once more sat right in front of her and today's exceptional temperatures were just making her feel hot and more than slightly horny as she tried her best not to stare at him.

She blamed the heat wave for her mood and her current frustrations. Bit by bit every year summer seemed to be getting earlier and earlier and this year was no exception. It was late May and the temperatures outside were a blistering 90F and rising. Sherlock hadn't been seen in his beloved Belstaff for almost a month and now he was turning up at Barts either completely missing a jacket or with it slung over his shoulder, his shirt sleeves rolled up showing off his slim but muscled arms, leaving Molly longing to slide her hands over them.

They both tended to gravitate towards the morgue which was the only place temperature regulated enough to keep them cool but it wasn't always possible to work there. The tests Sherlock needed to carry out yesterday and today had had to be done in the lab and that meant heat. Even with all the windows open there just seemed to be no let up and no air.

Molly was down to wearing just her thin summer dress; her lab coat had long since been removed and she was repeatedly fanning herself with her files in a bid to cool down.

'God, Sherlock how do you manage to keep so cool? I'm way too hot. I'm not built for this weather at all.'

She saw his eyes flick over in her direction before they continued their perusal of his slides. He had been spending a lot more time with her since John and Mary had had the baby. Molly knew he was just seeking companionship and that was fine by her. They'd settled into an easy routine and they got along surprisingly well. Gone were the false compliments and lies, instead he was just her friend. It was just a shame she was still irrevocably in lust with him.

'I'm not so sure I do stay cool better but maybe if you stopped all that flapping around and just accepted the heat it wouldn't bother you so much.' His rich baritone seemed to slide over her skin causing her to shudder.

She put her file back down, maybe he was right. All she seemed to be doing was moving the hot air around and making her arm muscles ache to boot.

'Thank God my shift is nearly over. At least then I can go and collapse outside in some shade. I'd kill for an ice cream, anything to make me cooler.'

Sherlock lifted his head and raised an eyebrow, 'well as motives go, killing for an ice cream would be a little outré. I'm sure I'd have it deduced before you could even eat it though.'

She chuckled at his joke, enjoying the easy camaraderie. 'Don't suppose you fancy joining me do you?'

Molly surprised herself asking him that. It had been years since she had asked him out, not that that was what she was doing but it suddenly felt close enough to be worrisome.

He glanced at his watch and then at the window before sighing, 'why not, it's not as though I have a case at the moment. Work has been unusually slow, especially given the weather. The heat normally causes arguments, which lead to murder, which lead to me. But this time, nothing. It's very disappointing.'

Molly smiled to herself, only Sherlock could be disappointed by a lack of heatwave inspired murders. She wished it were the same with regards to natural deaths but the hot weather had caused the expected peak and had been keeping her, and all the other pathologists across the capital, very busy.

An hour later and Molly found herself moaning out loud and licking her ice cream, prompting another raised eyebrow from her companion. They'd ended up taking a cab from Bart's to Regents Park after Sherlock realised that Molly intended to just find a cafe for her ice cream; on the basis that there were no decent parks near the hospital. He also refused to travel by tube.

'You have to be joking Molly. I'm not sitting on a train in this temperature with all those sweaty bodies. Don't be ridiculous,' he put a hand up as she started to object, 'I'll pay.' Molly decided to make the most of his generosity and figured she could as easily get the tube from Baker St to her flat as from the hospital.

His largesse continued when they arrived at the park with Sherlock buying Molly a double 99 with a flake and strawberry sauce.

'Are you not having anything then?' She asked as they walked away to find a quiet spot where she could eat it.

'Well, I figured I could just have some of yours...it is an extra-large one...'

She rolled her eyes but smiled and held it out to him unable to tear her eyes away as she watched his tongue sweep around the ice cream and back into his mouth. Unusually for him he'd put a pair of sunglasses on and it made him seem more normal somehow, less intimidating than when she could see his eyes.

He handed the ice cream back and Molly tried not to think about the fact that her mouth was where his had just been.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock found a secluded place for them both in the corner of a more formal laid out garden with rose beds and herbs which sent a delicious but not overpowering scent into the air. He sank down under a tree leaning his back against it whilst Molly sat at his knees facing him.

The sun was casting longer shadows on the ground now and the heat was slightly less oppressive than it had been even an hour earlier. Silently they passed the ice cream back and forth until eventually he waved her offer away, his head falling back onto the bark of the tree.

He felt strangely peaceful here in the gardens with Molly. He hadn't slept well the last couple of nights and now he felt a listlessness wash over him as he watched Molly eating the ice cream. The world, with all its rushing and stresses, seemed a million miles away.

He found his gaze fixated on her, watching as she leant back on one hand on the grass eating and licking at the almost finished ice cream. She'd taken her hair down in the taxi and he liked the way it fell in waves over her shoulder lit up by the evening sun.

He watched as almost in slow motion some of the melted ice cream oozed out from the bottom of the cone and fell onto her breast bone. Molly let out a quiet yelp as the cold liquid hit her skin but before she could find a tissue or anything to clean it up Sherlock found himself reaching forwards and wiping it off with the pad of his thumb before bringing it to his mouth. He could taste the mixture of sweat and ice cream and it made him feel hungry for more.

Molly's face showed her shock at his actions and he found himself chuckling at her wide eyes and slack, open mouth. She was oblivious to the next drop of ice cream which landed high on her breast and started to travel around the globe of it and down.

He felt as though he were in some kind of dream as he pulled her towards him and bent his head to trace the path of the ice cream with his tongue. If anything it tasted better than it had previously.

He sensed, rather than heard, the gasp and guttural moan of desire that Molly let out as his mouth touched her skin. With ease he lifted her, just enough so she sat astride his lap, without his mouth ever leaving her skin.

Distantly he heard her try to speak, 'Sherlock, what are you...oh...'

As he gently swept her dress and bra strap off her shoulder her hands tentatively moved into his hair and her nails scraped across his scalp sending small shockwaves over his skin. The moment her breast was revealed to him he took her already hardened nipple into his mouth and swept his tongue over it. He felt his body relax as he gave in to all those physical desires and urges that he'd been holding in for so long now.

Eventually he pulled back releasing her nipple with a satisfying pop. As he lifted his head he looked into her eyes and noticed they were almost black. He knew if he took her pulse it would be elevated, she desired him just as much as he desired her.

As he moved to kiss her he could feel her pressing against his burgeoning erection. He put one hand against her lower back so he could add more pressure grinding them both against each other even as his tongue invaded her mouth, tasting the ice cream once more. The kiss was like a drug in the way it affected both his mind and his body.

His thoughts stopped spinning and calculating and churning and all centred in on one thing; Molly. He wanted to feel her, to see her...all of her and to taste her. He vaguely wondered how the ice cream would taste on her quim and he promised himself he'd try it sometime but right now the remains of their current ice cream was lying forgotten somewhere to his right and all his attention was currently focused on kissing his Molly.

He continue to rock them both gently with his left hand on her lower back even as his right found her knee and started to travel up the length of her thigh. Her skin was hot to the touch and smooth. She hardly seemed to notice what he was doing until he shifted her slightly and she realised with a shock that she was rocking against his hand and his fingers were deftly moving her pants aside so he could drive them into her warm centre.

She broke off from the kiss and looked at him with a mixture of desire and bewilderment. She brought one hand to his face and removed his sunglasses, almost as if she were trying to prove to herself that this was really Sherlock that she was engaging in foreplay with. Whatever she saw in his eyes convinced her because she cupped his face and kissed him again before letting her hands move to his neck and down to the front of his shirt releasing the first couple of buttons. Her hands felt hot on his skin and he could feel his own desperation mirrored in her touch.

'We can't,' she finally gasped, holding his wrist to still the actions of his hand, 'it's too public.'

He had already moved his lips to her neck, 'no, it's not. There's no one even close by. And I can feel your orgasm Molly; it's close, too close. Are you sure you want to stop now? Isn't this what you always wanted; sex with me and sex outdoors? I'm offering you both...all you have to do is say yes.' He sucked on the skin on the base of her neck knowing she would give in to him but needing to hear her say it.

Her head fell back and her eyes closed as he once again moved his hand lazily against her clit with his fingers still deep inside her, 'oh God...yes, yes.'

He soon removed his hand as she unfastened his trousers helping him pull them down just enough. Then she lifted herself on her knees and he felt the head of his erection graze against the wet heat of her, making him inhale heavily. He closed his eyes and gripped her hips as she gently lowered herself into him. He'd thought he was ready, he'd thought he would be able to handle the sensations but he wasn't and he couldn't.

His eyes snapped open and he let out a loud groan as she finally impaled herself onto his hardened length, 'God Molly...I can't...you feel too good.' For the life of him he couldn't remember why he had resisted for so long and why he had kept Molly at such an arm's length. Maybe, deep down, he had always known it would come to this. That he would lose himself in her.

She kissed him once more as she started to move against him and he could feel her tight, white heat stroking him and pulling his climax from him. He tried to keep his senses alert to any signs of people around them but to be honest he was failing. All he could think about was how they were connected and how she was making him feel and he just wanted to fuck her and feel her come.

He knew she was close; her breathing was coming faster and she was no longer able to concentrate on kissing him instead she moved her lips to his neck and he could hear her saying his name over and over, mixed in with expletives and cries to any god that was listening. Just at the point he thought he couldn't hold on any longer he felt her muscles tighten around him milking his orgasm from him as she came. It was like an explosion whiting out his mind and his senses leaving a trail of blissful pleasure in its wake.

Gradually he started to be more aware of his surroundings again; the sound of the birds overhead, the fading heat of the sun on his skin and Molly holding him even as she let him slip from her body. As soon as they were separated he wanted to be joined with her again. He needed it the way that he needed breath in his lungs and work for his brain.

She moved back a little but not completely. 'Do you want to sort yourself out?' She whispered, indicating to his lap which was still covered by her skirt, as she looked around nervously; breathing a sigh of relief as she realised they were still alone; they'd got away with it.

He pulled his trousers up and refastened them before she slid off his lap completely; pulling her dress back up and running her hands through her hair. He noticed that she wasn't making eye contact with him at all and he knew exactly why. She was worried about how he would react to them having sex, that this would be a one off or that he would go back to treating her off-handedly.

He stood and re-tucked his shirt before doing up the buttons she'd undone and then he held his hand out to help her up. Shyly she accepted his offer and as she stood he pulled her to him. He caught her round her waist before using his free hand to lift her chin until she finally looked him in the eye.

'Molly, I know I've told you before that I need you and that you are the person who counts the most. This time I've shown you and I expect it to not be the last time...unless of course, you want it to be?'

'No, God, no, I do want to do it again...' She blushed at her awkward phrasing and tried to look away but he just smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Her lips felt soft and yielding as they moved against his perfectly. He felt her hands slide around his neck and into his hair pulling on it lightly, sending shivers down his spine. He'd thought having sex would sate him for a bit but it seemed not, if anything he wanted it more than he had just now.

'Maybe we should make our way to my flat. We've already ticked outdoor sex off your to do list maybe we can find some other activities that are... less public,' he couldn't help the smirk which spread over his face as he remembered something, 'for example I still have a pair of Gavin's handcuffs.'

The look on her face told her exactly what he needed to know before she coloured up and lightly punched his chest. 'Oh my God Sherlock I can't believe you suggested that.'

'I can't believe you reacted like that. Come on, I'm sure there's a set of keys with them so we won't have to call him to release you.' With that she laughed, 'who said they'd be for me?' Then her laughter doubled at the look on his face before he took her hand and led her home.

 **So, Sherlock's given a few clues as to what he might have done but Molly hasn't picked up on them yet...have you? The next chapter is written and I'll post it in a couple of days. But let me know if there are any 'never have they ever' suggestions that you'd like to put forward for inclusion.**

 **In the meantime you know the drill, review, review, review ;)**


	2. Restraints

**Thank you for your amazing response to chapter one, I'm so glad you're liking the concept and I know have a couple more ideas for chapters. So, without further ado let's get on.**

 **Chapter 2 - Restraints**

Molly felt weirdly nervous by the time they reached Baker St and from the looks of it Sherlock was feeling awkward too. He made his way into the flat picking up some stray papers from the floor and tidying a couple of cushions back onto the settee as though she were here to assess his cleaning skills rather than indulge in more sex.

Even saying that phrase in her head seemed dreamlike and out of context in relation to Sherlock. She'd fancied him for so long and had just resigned herself in recent years to being his friend and nothing more.

 _I just had sex with Sherlock Holmes!_

He turned his head and smirked, 'sorry, what did you just say?'

Molly was pulled from her thoughts as she suddenly realised she had said that last out loud.

'I...umm...I just..I can't believe we did that Sherlock.'

He walked towards her and his body language told her that he wasn't feeling awkward any longer, 'did what? Have sex or the fact that we did it outside?'

Molly backed up until her shoulder blades hit the wall and she found herself looking up at him; relishing the look of pure lust in his eyes. _He must really be bored today_ was what she thought even as she tried to answers his questions, 'the sex...with you, I can't believe you...I mean we had sex.'

His face moved slowly towards hers and he smiled lazily, 'and can you believe we're about to do it again?'

She knew a blush had spread across her face even as she felt arousal pooling low in her stomach at his words and actions.

He brought one hand up to her face as his lips met her and she sank into his kiss feelings his lips move against hers even as his tongue started to explore her mouth dragging moans from her that she hadn't expected to give.

His other hand was on her waist and he pulled her against him so they were touching from her breasts to her thighs. She let her hands wander over his arms loving the feel of his warm skin over hard muscle. She was amazed that she felt so much need for him so soon after their last coupling. She had never had a particularly high sex drive but she had a feeling that with Sherlock all that would change.

His hands moved to the straps of her sun dress and he slid them off her shoulders and pushed them down her arms not stopping until the whole dress was pooled at her ankles leaving her in her pastel pink bra and pants. He never broke the kiss once though and Molly started to feel dizzy with lack of oxygen and the overwhelming level of desire that she felt for him.

In the end she had to pull away and she took the opportunity to move her shaking hands to the buttons on his shirt aware of his breath heavy on her skin and his eyes dark and almost feral; burning into her. One by one she undid the buttons until she was finally able to pull the material from his trousers and off his shoulders; letting her hands and her eyes slide over the skin of his chest and abdomen.

She kissed his scar and heard his slight intake of breath as her lips touched his heated skin. Then she moved her mouth across his chest until she was able to suck and bite on one of his nipples. His own hands were on her back and tangled in her hair holding her too him.

With a nudge of her hand she turned them both around until he was the one with his back to the wall and then she sank to her knees in front of him, pressing wet open mouthed kisses down his stomach.

As she reached the waistband of his trousers she glanced back up to find him watching her with an almost wide eyed fascination, his mouth open and his eyes dark. As she undid the fastenings she saw his eyelids almost closing and his tongue wetting his lips.

She mirrored him and licked her lips before she turned her attention to his very full, very hard erection. God, she had wanted to do this for so long. She didn't care that they had not long since had sex, if anything the mingling of their juices made her mouth water.

She couldn't help but take her time, hearing his breath hitch as she stroked him; knowing it was her mouth that he wanted rather than her hand.

She opened her mouth and ghosted it over the head of his cock feeling his hips starting to rock into her as he fought the desire to just fuck her mouth.

Finally she took him properly into her mouth loving how big he was. As she did she felt him sink against the wall and he let out a long, low groan which sent shudders through the length of his cock; they travelled down and into her body making her moan against him.

She used her hand on the base of his cock to add further pressure and to allow her to angle him into her until she felt him almost at the back of her throat, knowing she couldn't take any more of him.

His hands were tugging lightly on her hair and she could hear him saying her name and how good she felt but before she could bring him to a climax he pulled away from her and sank down the wall to her level. He pulled her too him for a bruising, passionate kiss that left her breathless and wanting so much more.

'God Molly, you're too good at that and I don't want to waste myself coming in your mouth, not now, not tonight.'

He stood and offered her his hand, pulling her to her feet. As he turned to lead her to his bedroom he glanced over his shoulder, 'we still have so many games to play yet.'

Once in the bedroom he removed her bra and moved her onto the bed letting his half naked body cover hers. He took her right nipple into his mouth and she could feel his tongue and his teeth stimulating her, alternating between biting and sucking until she was calling out his name desperate for more. Just as she was at her most distracted she felt the cold metal click into place on her wrist.

She started to react but he was quicker and before she knew it he had both her wrists trapped in the handcuffs. He indicated to her that she should move up the bed and as she did he took her cuffed wrists and raised them up above her head until he was able to clip them onto a small hook hidden low down on his headboard.

She looked up at her hands almost in confusion, knowing her breath was coming in short, and sharp pants. She knew she was both achingly aroused as well as a little scared. She had never been restrained during sex but if she trusted anyone it would be Sherlock.

She looked back at him, aware that her chest was rising and falling deeply with her laboured breathing and that her eyes were wide with nervousness.

He smiled, as he knelt up on the bed in front of her, almost as if he were proud of his handiwork and maybe he was. Molly tried not to think about the significance of that hook but she was beginning to wonder just how often Sherlock did this. Maybe he had a whole secret sex life that she'd been completely unaware of. But why else would he need it.

Her thoughts didn't remain there for long though because Sherlock had pushed his trousers down and was currently stroking himself as he looked down at her prone and shackled body.

'Molly, you have no idea what seeing you like that is doing to me. I could spend hours exploring your body.'

Molly's innards twisted at the thought of him teasing her for hours. She knew she'd never last, she needed him and it made her squirm and pull on her cuffs as she saw him touching himself, masturbating over her.

'Please Sherlock...'

He bit his lip, his hand still sliding up and down his cock, pumping himself, 'please what?'

'Please God, please touch me...make me come...I need you...please...'

He released himself and stood up shedding the remainder of his clothes until he stood before her naked. She wasn't sure she had ever seen a more beautiful and erotic sight than Sherlock completely bare with his erection jutting out in front of him. She longed to be on her knees in front of him once more and vowed next time to see it through to completion. She needed to taste him fully and it surprised her how much she wanted it.

She tugged ineffectually on her restraints watching him carefully as he walked around the bed, his eyes never leaving her body.

'The things I could do to you now...it makes me recall the time you asked me out all those years ago. Do you remember Molly?'

She blushed remembering how she had tried to ask him for coffee, she'd always hoped he hadn't realised her intention but he obviously had. She nodded not trusting herself to speak.

He bent down momentarily and when he stood back up Molly's mouth went dry and she knew her eyes were probably wide with sheer shock. He was holding his riding crop; the one from the morgue.

'Isn't it interesting Molly,' he said as he trailed the tip of it down from her shoulder, over her breast and down again until he reached her damp quim. 'Not many women would ask a guy out just after they'd watched him beating a corpse with a riding crop. But then you're not just any woman are you?'

He moved back round the bed, using her pants to pivot round with the crop before moving it back up the other side of her body. She didn't know whether she wanted him to use the crop or not and her fear and confusion just seemed to be fueling her arousal making her inner muscles spasm; causing her to moan out loud at the feel of the leather nub stroking her breast.

'I should have realised then what I know now Molly.'

She had to swallow twice before she could respond, 'what do you know now?' She was surprised by how breathy her voice was, her eyes still following the path of the riding crop as it scraped and slid its way across her skin.

'That you are perfect for me.'

Her eyes flicked to his face, bewildered as to why he would say such a thing.

'It's funny what you find in the trash sometimes, illuminating even. You see I'm observant Molly, and I see you. I saw you in the lab yesterday writing your list and I saw your arousal, knew you were writing something that I, given my newly realised interest in you, might find useful.'

He reached over to his bedside cabinet and picked up a piece of paper that she instantly recognised, still showing the marks of where she'd scrumpled it up and thrown it away the previous day, embarrassed with herself at having written it.

He read from it, 'never have I ever had sex with Sherlock...never have I ever had sex outside.' He smirked and raised an eyebrow, 'well that's two down. Let me see...had sex whilst being restrained...been whipped during sex. Oh, but I see that one was crossed out.' He placed the riding crop on the bedside cabinet, 'maybe another time...when you're ready. And there are still so many more for us to work our way through.'

He threw the paper aside and climbed back onto the bed pulling her pants down her legs and then spreading them so he could look at her fully. He smiled wickedly leaving Molly desperate, 'well, it didn't take me long to realise I wanted most of those too. Disappointing to have to deface the headboard but definitely worth it. And I have a few of my own to add to the list. Never, have I ever tasted Molly Hooper..'

He hooked her legs over his shoulders and deeply breathed in her scent. Molly couldn't quite believe he was going to go through with this AFTER they'd had sex. No guy she'd been with previously would have even considered it. But then no guy was Sherlock Holmes.

As soon as he put his mouth on her she started to come. She had been so aroused for so long that any stimulation was going to tip her over the edge. It didn't seem to bother Sherlock though, in fact he continued to use his tongue and mouth and fingers on her until he had drawn a second orgasm from her and by the time he sat up, grinning proudly wiping her juices from his mouth she was well on her way to a third.

'Oh Molly, I love how responsive you are. I didn't think we'd be able to strike multiple orgasms off so quickly.'

He moved up her body kissing and licking and biting her skin as he did, spending equal time on each of her breasts until she was bucking her hips up to seek out his cock which she could feel tantalisingly close to her entrance.

By now she knew she was a sweaty mess; the heat, the relentless stimulation, the restraints all had her writhing and moaning and frantic; wanting, more than anything, to feel him inside her once more.

Finally, finally he granted her wish; taking himself in hand and guiding his leaking erection into her warm, slick centre. They both seemed to exhale and take a moment as they felt that perfect reconnection.

He gave an experimental thrust eliciting a groan from himself and a sigh from her before he bent to kiss her. She could taste herself and him on his lips and tongue and it was just one more thing adding to her almost painful levels of arousal. Her clit and breasts felt almost hyper stimulated and every rock of his hips, every movement of his body sent new shockwaves of pleasure rippling through her.

As he moved his head to her neck and his thrusts started to increase in depth and pace she knew she was almost babbling incoherently. The only recognisable word falling from her lips being his name.

She also knew they were both close, she could feel it, then he whispered in her ear, 'come for me Molly, come for me' and it was all she needed in the end to send her over into her third and longest climax. The shudders seemed to carrying on washing through her body even after Sherlock had collapsed on top of her having spent himself inside her.

He lifted up his head and kissed the edge of her mouth in a gesture that was so sweet it almost made her well up, then he reached up and unhooked her cuffs before unlocking them.

As he held her in his arms, rubbing her wrists, she felt him kiss the top of her head before he added, 'never have I ever had sex with anyone I love but it looks like that's another we can cross off already.'

Molly was too emotional to reply so instead she lifted her face to his and kissed him back, showing him with her actions just how much she loved him too.

 **Chapter three is underway and I'll post in a few days. Don't forget to let me know if you have a prompt of your own to add in. Other than that let me know what you thought of this scenario...do we want more BDSM or not?**


	3. Public Place

**This prompt was down to Lil. She wanted sex at the Watson's house during a party. So that is what you shall get.**

 **And can I just say I'm loving the spring weather, I'm currently sitting in my garden with a whole bank holiday weekend ahead of me and it feels like heaven!**

 **Chapter 3 - Public Place**

Molly finally made it home just before midnight. Sherlock had wanted her to stay over and she'd been tempted, really tempted but she hadn't made any arrangements for Toby and she needed to be in work early the next day and she had no change of clothes with her.

As she tried to get to sleep her mind kept playing over the events of the last few hours; the utterly satisfying sex and the realisation that Sherlock had not only planned it all but he had feelings for her, feelings he seemed to want to pursue.

She hugged herself in the dark grinning from ear to ear. She knew she should have showered before bed, especially given their activities but she could still smell him on her and she hadn't wanted to lose that, not just yet. She knew it wouldn't seem real otherwise. She'd wake up in the morning and it would be as though it were a dream.

The next day her inability to sleep meant she ended up missing her alarm and oversleeping. When she finally made it to work she spent most of the morning nervously awaiting Sherlock's arrival only to hear from Greg, when he popped in to pick up some autopsy results, that Sherlock and John had been called out of town on a case.

'So, are you going to the Watson's naming party on Saturday?'

'Yes, I am. You?'

'Yes, do you want to go together?'

Molly felt a bit frozen with shock, was he asking her out? And if he was should she say anything about Sherlock? It wasn't as if they had formalised anything, she didn't even know if he wanted their friends to know yet.

Greg obviously noticed her hesitation and laughed awkwardly, 'just as friends, you know, so we don't have to turn up alone and have no one to talk too.'

She didn't feel as though she had much choice so she smiled and agreed and he arranged to pick her up on his way over.

It didn't really surprise her that she didn't hear from Sherlock, after all she knew how absorbed he could get in a case. She rang Mary on the pretense of asking what they needed as a gift for the baby and gleaned from her that Sherlock and John were in the Midlands investigating the theft of some antique family heirlooms for some millionaire and she seemed confident that they would both be back before too long.

The night before the party the weather finally broke, thunder and lightning rocking the city for almost an hour before being followed by torrential downpours of rain. Molly loved a good storm and she left her curtains open in her bedroom so she could watch for the flashes of lightening. She slept better after that, without the oppressive heat, but she missed Sherlock and his absence and silence was making her nervous. Maybe he had changed his mind, got her out of his system.

The next morning brought some resolution in the form of a text.

 **Wear something accessible, I'm sure this party classes as a public place and we still have a list to get through. SH**

She shook her head but was smiling as she did so. Not exactly a normal text between new lovers but then when had he ever been normal.

She spent some time trying on her small collection of dresses until she found one she was happy with. It was a wrap over dress in a deep purple. She's been inspired to buy it by a shirt that Sherlock used to wear. She wondered, as she put it on, whether she could persuade him to buy another one.

Greg turned up on time and gave her a wolf whistle as she opened the door. She knew she was blushing and hoped he wasn't seeing this as more than it was. She was already wondering what Sherlock would do or say if he saw her arriving with the Detective Inspector; would he be jealous or just not care? Either way he'd certainly notice, he noticed everything.

And he did. As they entered the house, with John ushering them in and taking the gifts, Molly saw Sherlock watching from the kitchen at the end of the corridor and there was no mistaking that he wasn't happy. She saw his jaw tense and his eyes narrow especially when Greg put his hand on her lower back to guide her through and into the front room.

Molly couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of him being jealous and possessive. It was nice to see that he cared, she needed the reassurance and she was more than happy to tell him off if he took it too far.

As she came into the front room Sherlock was entering through the dining room. He nodded his head in greeting to Greg and bent his head to kiss Molly on the cheek. As he did he whispered in her ear, 'you're looking very fuckable Molly.' He spoke so low and fast and pulled away so quickly that she might have thought she'd imagined it if it wasn't for the slight flush on his cheeks and his dilated eyes. She smiled nervously and tried to ignore the flair of lust that had ignited in her body at his words.

Instead she concentrated on the baby, picking her up and cooing over how adorable she was. Mary looked tired but happy and was glad to be able to have a break as the baby was being passed around.

She sat down on the settee and smiled at little Jessica Watson mirroring the baby's expressions and poking her tongue out enjoying her giggles in response. She didn't notice, however, that Sherlock had sat down next to her until she heard him speak, 'motherhood suits you Molly.'

She turned to face him wondering how to respond to that comment. She knew absolutely that she wanted children but even in her wildest fantasies about this man, and there had been many, she had never envisaged him wanting children with her. He just didn't seem paternal.

He obviously read her concerns in her body language because he leant in closer putting out his finger for the baby to latch onto with her tiny fist, 'want to start trying today! After all there's no time like the present.'

He caught her eye and smiled and she found herself starting to lean in, wanting to kiss him but he pulled back and said more loudly to the group, 'thankfully it seems little Jessica has inherited Mary's looks and here's hoping her intellect as well.'

John huffed in the corner, 'yeah, thanks for that mate,' was his sarcastic response as everyone else laughed.

Eventually Molly had to give the baby up to the next admirer, Mrs Hudson, and she went through to the kitchen in search of a drink. Most were out on the table in the dining room but John had put her bottle of white wine in the fridge to keep it cool.

As she hunted for a corkscrew she didn't notice Sherlock coming up behind her until his hands slid around her waist. She jumped a little before relaxing back into his embrace feeling his lips kiss the base of her neck. 'I'm assuming you turned up with Gavin to try to make me jealous, and if that was your plan it worked.'

As he sucked harder on her skin his hands moved up to caress her breasts and Molly let out a low moan. She wanted him. It had only been a few days since their relationship had started and knowing she could touch him and be touched by him had her squirming just thinking about it. She couldn't wait until the party was over and they could go back to hers or Baker St.

His thumb was moving in circles over her nipple and she knew it was hard under his ministrations. She found herself longing to feel his mouth there instead.

'I figure we need to be present for the actual ceremony but then I don't think we'll be missed for fifteen minutes or so. I'll let you know when and then I'll meet you in John's room, second door on the right.'

She gasped in shock at what he was suggesting, she knew what he'd said in the text and had even come prepared but until now she hadn't truly considered he might want to go through with it. The risks of being caught were huge and Molly was embarrassed by how aroused it seemed to make her feel; but before she could say anything he had released her and was adding, 'so the blood coagulation on the Sander's case proved that it had to be the brother...Gavin, are you escaping the baby talk as well?'

'Oh, hey Sherlock. I didn't know you were in here as well. I just noticed Molly had been gone a while and came to see if she needed any help.'

Molly hoped she could dissemble as well as Sherlock as she turned to Greg smiling, 'I was just looking for the bottle opener...oh here it is.'

Greg immediately stepped forwards, 'here let me...' But Sherlock beat him to it plucking the opener from Molly's grasp and then picking up her wine.

Greg stood back awkwardly, 'so, how was the case in Bromsgrove? I heard on the grapevine that everything was recovered. All straight forward?'

Sherlock glared at him as though willing him out of the room by sheer mental force but Lestrade seemed oblivious as he smiled at Molly.

'The case was fine. All solved, as ever, by me.'

'Cool, great. So are you coming out into the garden then Molly, I think the naming ceremony is about to get started.'

'Oh...um,' Molly looked between Sherlock and Lestrade feeling a little caught in the middle but then said a quick 'OK' and followed the Detective Inspector outside with an irritated Sherlock bringing up the rear.

She stood at the edge of the small group, who were all gathered around John and Mary and a naming celebrant. Sherlock proudly went and stood by John, in his role as 'supporter', which he'd informed Molly was in place of religious godparents.

They all listened carefully as the baby was introduced and named and Sherlock said his part about helping to protect her, then he made his way back over to Molly to stand and watch whilst various friends and relatives said words or read out poems.

There was no one stood behind them and Molly soon felt Sherlock's hand slide over her hip. She turned her head to look at him but his attention seemed to be focused ahead of them at the ceremony but she could still feel his hand as it started to move under the folds of her dress.

As he touched the bare skin of her upper thigh she let out a short gasp of shock which had a couple of people looking round at her in concern but Sherlock didn't stop until she took a step to one side and glared at him. This time there was a small smile playing on his lips.

She wanted his hands on her but not now, not here. Then it occurred to her, two could play at that game and she could be so much more effective than he could.

She moved so she was stood in front of him once more and casually she put one hand behind her back. When she cupped him through his trousers he masked his reaction with a slight cough and Molly had to concentrate hard not to actually laugh out loud. Slowly she let her hand tighten around him feeling him pulse in response even as he tried to pull her hand away.

She let him, only to then move her other hand behind her back and repeat the manoeuvre. She could feel him getting harder until she could stroke the length of him through his trousers.

As the ceremony grew to a close with all the witnesses cheering and clapping Sherlock leant forward and whispered, 'you, are in trouble Molly Hooper.' She smiled to herself, biting her lip, and she felt a frisson of nerves ripple through her. Hearing his voice like that had her wanting him regardless of the location.

They all started to break into smaller groups with some staying in the garden and others making their way back inside. Sherlock followed Molly into the front room and once again whispered in her ear, 'Watson's bedroom, second on the right, five minutes.' Then he walked away from her catching up with Lestrade and striking up a conversation.

Molly chatted with Mrs Hudson until, with one eye on the clock, she eventually made her apologies on the excuse of needing the loo. She felt both nervous and excited as she made her way upstairs and quietly opened up the door into the darkened bedroom.

'Sherlock...' She whispered softly into the greyness but there was no response. She stepped in and closed the door behind her and prayed that no one would find her in here, she had absolutely no excuse to be there.

A couple of moments later she heard familiar footsteps on the stairs, which made her heart beat faster in her chest, and the next minute the door opened and closed and he was there with her.

There was no need for words, instead he just took her in his arms and kissed her as though he hadn't seen her in weeks, and Molly was no less eager to return it. She felt more alive in that moment in that quiet, darkened bedroom than she had in years.

This time when his hand crept under the folds of her dress there was no stopping him. At least not until he realised that she was naked underneath the dress; for him.

He broke the kiss in shock, his hand still cupping her naked quim, 'Molly Hooper, you never fail to surprise me.'

This time when he kissed her his fingers were already starting to move inside her making her moan out loud before she checked herself, aware that they needed to keep a semblance of quiet so as to not be caught.

'God, Molly you feel so wet. Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?'

He kissed down her neck as she mumbled a response; her hands already tangling in his curls, loving how soft they felt. Loving the fact that she could touch him and let her hands roam freely over his body.

He manoeuvred them both towards the bed until the backs of Molly's knees hit the bed frame and they fell onto it hearing it creak and groan underneath them.

The weight of him added to his hand as he ground the heel of his palm against her clit had Molly gasping and realising how close she already was to orgasming. She pulled on his hair lightly before she groped around in her pocket for the condom she'd brought with her.

He sat up a bit and pulled his hand away; making a show of licking his fingers in front of her as he smiled sinfully.

She pushed the condom at him, 'here, put this on.'

This had him frowning, 'why, we haven't used one before...you know I'm clean and you're on birth control; it hardly seems worth it.'

'Yes, but I don't want to get this dress ruined.'

He rolled his hand and huffed but took it, 'fine, but you'll have it put it on...I'm a little out of practice.' He smirked and she couldn't resist.

He sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Molly sank to her knees in front of him: her fingers already unfastening his trousers and releasing his erection.

As she wrapped her small hand around him she couldn't resist sliding her fist up and down his length, listening to him stifling a low groan as he leant back with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. That just egged her on and she moved forwards so she could take him into her mouth. As she did he jolted in surprise and she heard him swear.

Hearing him swearing and saying her name, with his cock in her mouth had her pelvic muscles clenching with need. She knew that neither of them would last long, this situation was just too arousing.

She didn't tease him for too long before she released him and quickly sheathed him with the rubber. Then, climbing back onto the bed, she placed a knee either side of his hips and she slid down on top of him, feeling his hands on her hips as he lay back onto the bed.

In this position she was very much the master of her own pleasure and Sherlock did everything he could to assist her. Somehow he managed to release one breast from the confines of her dress and he brought his head up to suck and bite on her nipple as she leant over him. He felt so good and so big as they moved together perfectly.

Just as she started to come he moved his lips back to her mouth effectively swallowing any noise she made before he came himself; biting back a groan and quietly calling out her name. She could feel his muscles straining under her as he gave into his release and it had her already craving more.

They kissed once again before they reluctantly separated. 'Don't think I've finished with you yet Molly, you'll be coming back to Baker St once this hideous event is over. Now, what the hell am I supposed to do with this?'

He held up the offending condom before making to throw it in the bin in the corner of the room. Molly squeaked in horror, 'you can't do that! Here, wrap it in a couple of tissues and put it in your pocket until you can dispose of it.'

She giggled at his look of disgust but he did as he was told and even joined her in laughing as they started to exit the room only for them both to be brought up short by the sight of Mary Watson leaning against the opposite wall with her arms crossed and a glower on her face.

'And what exactly were you two doing in my bedroom? And don't try and lie to me Sherlock Holmes because I can always tell you know.'

He smiled and shrugged and then placed one arm around Molly's waist, 'you already know so there's really no point either of us saying anything.'

'So you WERE shagging. And how long has this been going on exactly?'

This time it was Molly who answered, 'not long, just over a week.'

'And you had to use my room to do it...'

This time Sherlock smirked, 'well, it serves John right for all those nights I had to listen to him having sex in his room in Baker St, seemed fitting somehow. Anyway, I hardly think you have room to be that upset with us Mary, I seem to remember you shot me and I still forgave you.'

She let out a frustrated sigh and pushed off the wall, 'you're never going to let me forget that are you?'

Sherlock smiled at her, 'nope, so how exactly did you know we were up here?'

She raised her eyebrows, 'you're not the only one who's observant Sherlock and it was obvious all afternoon that something was going on between you two. Are you keeping it quiet or not?'

Sherlock looked over at Molly and smiled, 'I have no problem with people knowing, up to you.'

Molly thought for a second or two, 'oh, I don't know. Might be fun to keep it quiet just a little bit longer, I kind of find the sneaking around sexy.' She leant towards Sherlock who smiled and moved into her for a slow kiss.

Distantly, in the background, Molly heard Mary making an eww noise before making her way down the stairs, 'I think I'll leave you two to it but no more shagging in my bed!'

 **Hope you liked it Lil, and to the rest of you please let me know what you thought. Now, which idea shall I work on next? Playing with Food or in a cinema?**


	4. Cinemas and Blow Jobs

**It's a two for one with this chapter. I had requests for 'in a cinema' and 'swallowing' so I'm happy to oblige and Sherlock says thank you, he was very happy with the outcome too.**

 **Chapter 4 - Of Cinemas and Blow Jobs**

Sherlock groaned before biting on the back of his hand to suppress the noise. The feeling of Molly's mouth wrapped around his aching member was too much. He glanced around the darkened cinema trying to make sure they weren't attracting any attention but all eyes seemed to be on the screen, watching in avid fascination as one caped super hero seemed to be fighting with another.

Sherlock had rarely cared less about a film than at that moment. From the minute that they had entered the cab to get here he had been completely unprepared for the relentless assault that Molly had waged on him.

He hadn't been particularly enthralled about the idea of a date night but if this is what Molly envisaged by way of a date they were certainly becoming more appealing.

In a bid to take his mind off what Molly was doing to his cock he remembered back to a couple of days earlier when she had first mooted the idea. They had been quietly and comfortably working alongside each other in the lab at Barts, her on her paperwork and him on the decomposition of an eye that he'd managed to secure from Molly in a weak moment after another round of sex following the Watson's party...that had been a good night.

'I want you to take me on a date.'

He narrowed his eyes and looked up, 'why?'

'Well, we've been together for a few weeks now and bar buying me an ice cream we haven't actual been on a proper date. I...well; I don't want this to just be about sex.'

'Molly, we are and have always been able to spend time in each other's company without indulging in sex. I don't see why we have to go and live up to some consumerist and societal expectation just to prove we're a couple and not just...what's the phrase...friends with benefits. Anyway, it's you who wants to keep things quiet. I am more than happy for our friends and colleagues to know about our relationship if that's what's bothering you.'

He turned back towards his microscope.

'I still want you to take me on a date.'

He huffed, 'fine. So what did you have in mind?'

She stood and made her way over to him leaning her hip against the desk at the side of him 'I thought we could go and see a movie. The new Marvel film is out and I figured we could go on Thursday evening so long as you haven't got a case.'

He pursed his lips, as dates went it could have been far worse. If the film was as bad as he suspected it would be he could always retreat to his mind palace, 'I have no particular objections. Text me the details and I'll pick you up.'

She was silent long enough that he glanced back up at her. As he turned his head she caught hold of his jaw and leant in for a long, slow kiss that had him almost forgetting they were in the lab as he reached out to pull her closer to him.

He hummed in delight as she caught her breath and he pressed his lips to her neck as her hands moved to his hair, 'I thought public displays of affection were off limits, Miss Hooper. Or have you changed your mind?'

She gasped as he sucked on the skin at the base of her neck, 'I have, I mean they are. They are off limits I just wanted one kiss that's all.'

'There's no such thing as one kiss when it comes to you Molly, I thought you would have realised that by now.' He let his hand creep under her lab coat pulling her shirt out from her trousers, his fingers playing with the bare skin he'd revealed.

'Oh God...no, we have to stop. Anyone could walk in.'

'They could couldn't they.' He bit down on her breast through the material of her shirt, but in the end it was his own arousal that had him letting her go. If he didn't stop now he wouldn't want to stop at all and John was due in anytime.

As if it were coordinated just as he let Molly go and turned back to his microscope John walked in giving them both a cheery greeting. Sherlock wondered at how John didn't notice that they were both a little breathless and that Molly was tucking her shirt back into her trousers whilst sporting a light, damp patch on the front of her shirt from his mouth but as ever John seemed oblivious.

'Got me a case?'

His affirmative nod had managed to keep the two of them busy for the next couple of days but Sherlock finally wrapped the case up with a couple of hours to spare before his date with Molly.

John had been a bit put out when he had refused their normal post-case chippy but he'd accepted Sherlock excuse of having to pay a visit to Mycroft to discuss their parent's wedding anniversary without any concern that this would be out of character for his friend.

And so that was how he had come to be in the cinema with Molly in the first place. He had been agreeably surprised when she had sat on his lap in the taxi and kissed him almost to the point of dizzy breathlessness. He had caught his breath at one point and commented that if she wanted him to be able to concentrate on the film she ought to stop but she hadn't and by the time they had pulled up in front of the cinema he had been sporting a rather obvious erection and was only grateful that the unseasonally cold evening had meant he was wearing his Belstaff and so was able to cover it up.

He hung back browsing the up and coming films and trying to school his thoughts whilst Molly had picked up the tickets; then they made their way through and into the darkened screening room.

He had been suspicious when Molly led them to a row of seats on one of the side aisles rather that the main body of the cinema, especially given that it seemed a fairly quiet showing and she had added to his concerns when she commented that she liked the seclusion. He soon saw why.

As the trailers gave way to the start of the film Molly slid to her knees and moved in front of him whilst he hissingly asked her what she was doing.

'What do you think? I thought you'd read the list.'

Sherlock closed his eyes and groaned and wondered how he could have been so naive. He clearly remember she'd written 'cinema sex' in her list. He almost forgotten and now he felt a little stupid for being so remiss.

His distress didn't last long as she slid her hands up his legs, biting his inner thigh through the material of his trousers; trousers which were once more painfully tight causing him to shift uncomfortably.

He jumped slightly as she gripped him through the material and he felt himself pulse in response to her grasp. He couldn't possible see how they would be able to have sex though given such a restricted and public venue.

By the time Molly unfastened his trousers Sherlock was beyond caring. He was so ridiculously horny that if she stopped her ministrations he was quite prepared to finish the job himself. She expertly jerked him off with her hand and just as he thought he couldn't take much more she knelt up and took him into her warm, wet mouth and so that was where he was; sitting in a cinema, biting the back of his hand and trying to stop himself from mouth fucking his girlfriend.

Molly seemed to have no such qualms though and he watched fascinated as she took him so deep he could almost feel the back of her throat and then withdrew to the point that he felt the cold air of the cinema on his glans and longed to sink back into her warmth. Seeing her go down on him like that had his hips bucking up and his balls tightening in preparation for his orgasm. He knew it wouldn't be long now and he tried to warn her, to make her stop. He had no idea if she was comfortable with swallowing his cum but if she didn't stop soon that's precisely what she'd be doing.

He caught her head, tangling his hands in her long hair and with his last ounce of self-control he pulled her off him.

She looked up at him panting and with confusion in her face as he leant down to kiss her. He could taste his pre-cum in her mouth but it just served to make him more aroused. Finally he broke off the kiss and whispered in her ear, 'Molly, you have to stop. I can't take anymore...please.'

She kissed his neck and chuckled, 'oh no Mr Holmes. There's no stopping tonight. I want to taste you, all of you. I want to drink you whilst you fuck my mouth.' The sound of her saying such deliciously filthy things had him leaking and wanting to take himself in hand to find his release quick and hard.

He fell back into his chair and closed his eyes, letting his head rest against the cushioned back as he listened to the explosive noise from the film drowning out his moans as Molly took him back into her mouth.

It was no good, he knew absolutely that he wouldn't last but it didn't matter. He'd got consent from Molly and that meant he could give into the amazing, unbelievable sensation of being fellated in public. His hips were bucking up towards her even as he strove to not thrust too hard but she was encouraging his every move.

He felt her moaning; it hummed down the length of his cock and set off a chain reaction which ended with him pumping his seed deep into her throat. He could feel her swallowing and sucking and draining him dry until he collapsed bonelessly, his mind completely blank and free of all thought.

By the time he came to his senses he was all zipped up and Molly was back in her seat licking her lips, wiping her chin and smirking at him like the cat that had got the proverbial cream.

He contemplated how he could return the favour but when he made advances towards her she laughed and pushed him away, 'it's fine. You can pay me back later...now shush and watch the film there's a good bit coming up.'

Sherlock shook his head in disbelief and wondered how he had got so lucky.

 **Well I'm off on my hols now for a week so hopefully I'll find time to write another chapter. In the meantime let me know what you thought of this one. Please, pretty please.**


	5. In a Car

**Sorry it's been way too long hasn't it since I posted on the story. I've been busy with other fics but this one isn't forgotten. Anyway, based on a prompt from Lil I have another couple of chapters planned. She didn't ask for sex in a car but in order to get them to a place where they can fulfil her prompt they had to travel...so why not kill two birds with one stone so to speak.**

 **Chapter 5 - In a car**

Sherlock burst into the lab and slammed the door behind him making Molly drop the petri dishes she'd been carrying from the steriliser. They clattered to the floor, fortunately not breaking, but Molly groaned knowing she'd have to clean them all over again.

'For God's sake Sherlock. What's all the banging about?'

He threw his gloves onto the workbench and marched up and down, the anger fizzing off him. 'That interfering, arrogant, know it all of a...'

Molly couldn't help but smile. 'Your brother then. What's he done now?'

Sherlock narrowed his eyes as though surprised that Molly had figured it out so fast but he was too distracted by whatever Mycroft had done to question her further.

'Yes Mycroft. He found out about us. No doubt through his regular surveillance of Baker St and here and he's only gone and told our mother about you. Now she wants to meet you.'

Molly suddenly felt a bit ill. Not at the thought of meeting Sherlock's mother but at the idea that he didn't want her to.

She gripped the edge of the lab table a little harder than she needed to as she asked him why he didn't want them to meet.

This time he paused as he looked at her and Molly knew he wasn't so distracted; he was deducing her properly and whatever he saw had his anger melting away. He shook his head and walked over to her, making her face him by putting his hands either side of her face.

'Molly, you shouldn't still be so unsure of me. I'm not bothered about you meeting my mother. I'm bothered about her meeting you. Does that make sense? I don't want her scaring you off. Not to mention that having to spend a weekend at their house...in separate bedrooms no less, will be intolerable. You've ruined me for abstinence and you know it.'

He smirked as he lowered his head to kiss her and Molly felt that familiar jolt in her stomach as his lips met hers. It didn't seem to matter how many times they had kissed or had sex he still affected her each and every time he kissed or touched her. She wondered if she would ever get used to being with him but then she hoped she wouldn't. She loved how alive and how sexy he made her feel. She wasn't mousy Molly, the boring, weird pathologist when she was in his arms and his bed.

The kiss took her breath away, leaving her feeling dizzy and wanting more but she knew now wasn't the time. He kept threatening to find her at work and have sex with her in the lab or the morgue but even he wouldn't attempt it at ten on a busy weekday morning. He was risking their secret just by kissing her. It was still only Mary who knew though obviously Mycroft as well now.

As Sherlock moved his kisses from her lips to her neck, pressing her up against the edge of the lab desk, she asked him when she would be likely to meet his parents.

He pulled back with a huff his face once again twisting into a grimace. 'This weekend...' His face lit up for a moment, 'maybe we can tell them you're working.'

She chuckled. 'It will only put off the inevitable though won't it. Anyway I'd like to meet your family. See who made you.' She moved her hand to brush his hair away at the side of his face.

'Oh Molly, no one made me. I made me.'

She raised her eyebrows. 'You might like to think so but we're all influenced by other people and our family's whether we like it or not.' She saw his nose crinkle slightly but she knew he knew she was right even if he didn't want to admit it.

He glanced at his watch. 'Dammit. I have to go. This case should be finished by Friday so I'll have a car pick us up once your shift finishes and we can go straight there. It won't be formal so don't worry about feeling the need to dress up, we both know it's not your forte.'

She frowned and punched him in the shoulder. 'Hey.'

'I prefer you nude anyway.' He said as a parting remark smirking and snatching a last kiss before he left the room. 'I'll be in touch Molly.'

As the door swung shut behind him Molly sat down on the nearest stool and bit her lip. She actually felt really nervous about meeting his family. She wanted this relationship to work more than anything but what kind of people gave birth to a Mycroft and Sherlock, would they like her and if not what would they do? She found herself not really looking forward to the weekend that much.

Friday evening came around far too fast though and by six thirty she was showered and changed, following her shift, and getting into the car which had been waiting for her outside Barts. She was on her own in the limo and the driver had informed her that they would be going to Baker St next to pick up Mr Holmes Jnr.

The car was very sleek and expensive with a retractable divider between those in the front and those in the back. Molly had never driven in such luxury before and she wondered why Sherlock had gone to such expense. She would have been more than happy for them to just hire a car and drive it themselves.

She asked him as much as the driver was putting his luggage into the boot and he was settling into the car. 'God, I haven't paid for this. I told Mycroft that if he didn't supply us with decent transport then I wouldn't go.'

'Come on Sherlock, they're your parents. Are you not even a little bit happy to be going to see them?'

He frowned, 'um, nope. My father is weak and my mother has always very demanding and overbearing. Mycroft coped by doing everything she wanted and being the golden child whereas I rebelled and became the black sheep.'

'Oh.' Molly thought back on her own childhood which had been very happy. Her parents had loved each other and her very much and had been very supportive. She felt a little sad for Sherlock.

'But enough of me and this hideous weekend. It's been two days since I saw you and I missed you Molly Hooper. Kiss me.'

She happily slid over to his side and brought her hands up to his face, letting her thumbs slide over his cheekbones before leaning in to him until their lips met. Her stomach swooped and the sound of him groaning as her tongue entered his mouth made her long for more. It was still a bit of a shock though when he lifted her and sat her on his knee so they could kiss a little more deeply.

As his mouth moved to her neck Molly let her hands wrap in his hair and she couldn't help but tell him how much she wanted him. 'Then feel free to have me Molly. Why do you think I insisted on a car with a privacy window? You should have heard Mycroft when I asked for it. Well, to be fair, he didn't actually say anything but the sharp intake of breath and the look on his face was priceless.'

His hands had pulled her top out from her skirt and as his hands touched the bare skin of her back she shuddered; quickly shifting herself so that she was straddling him with her skirt rucking up on her thighs. She could feel his hardness against her core and she couldn't help but rock against him, enjoying how it made her feel.

He let his head fall back onto the headrest and Molly took the opportunity to slide her tongue up his throat. She had always wanted to do that, ever since the first moment that she had met him; his neck was so gorgeous with the odd freckle here and there which made her want to play dot to dot with her tongue. His hands had, meanwhile, moved to her thighs and his thumbs were moving in circles over the silky skin of her inner thigh, so close to where she wanted him but not quite close enough.

It was strange for Molly reconciling the idea that she might be about to have sex in a car. They'd spent the last few minutes moving slightly from side to side with her feeling Sherlock's hands holding her tighter every so often as the car turned a corner. Now they had obviously hit one of the dual carriageways out of the city and she felt the car accelerate smoothly, hearing the engine straining a little more and it sent a sudden jolt of realisation through her as well as a wave of lust.

At the same moment Sherlock's hand found its way inside her knickers and she moaned out loud as his fingers slid inside her. She looked down at him and saw he was looking at her with a small smile playing on his face. His eyes were dilated so much they were almost black, just a thin ring of blue/green around the outside. 'God, Molly...always so wet for me. I thought about you when I was away. Do you know what that made me do?'

She wordlessly shook her head just letting out small moans and gasps in response to what his hand was doing to her. She felt almost mesmerised by him; she just couldn't look away.

'I had to touch myself. It's been years since I did that but two nights ago I lay in my hotel room and I had to wrap my hand around my cock and jerk myself off thinking of you.'

Molly knew absolutely that she had never heard anything more erotic that that admission from Sherlock. It had her remembering back to their first day together, to when he had restrained her and proceeded to masturbate whilst she watched on, unable to touch him.

She could feel her orgasm rising and she grasped his wrist slowing his movement. 'Wait, please...I want you inside me.'

He didn't have to ask her what she meant and he didn't point out he already was. He just removed his hand and brought it to his face inhaling deeply before sliding the two fingers that had been inside her into his mouth and sucking them clean. Still his eyes never left hers.

Molly knew her breath was coming in short gasps. She wanted him so badly and her hands fumbled at the trousers fastenings as she desperately tried to release his cock.

He shifted his hips a little and helped her to push his trousers down and then she held him in her grasp, loving how his eyes fluttered closed and his mouth opened as she stroked him. She couldn't wait though and together they moved just enough so she could slide herself down onto him.

The car accelerated even more and the rumble of the engine just added to the sensations that were making Molly want to cry out in sheer pleasure. Sherlock felt amazing; he filled her so deeply and perfectly. She rolled her hips and heard herself moan, knowing it wouldn't take much for her to come. It never did with him. She'd never had a lover who knew her so well or made her so aroused so quickly. It wasn't all down to his skill, though that was part of it, it was down to how she felt about him.

It was only when his mouth closed around her breast that she became aware that he had unbuttoned her blouse and pulled her bra down. As he bit down on her nipple she started to come; convulsing around him and crying out his name, no longer caring if the driver heard...no longer fully aware of where she even was. All that mattered was her climax and Sherlock.

As her first orgasm started to fade she could already feel herself building into another and it had her reaching for him, using her hands in his hair to pull his face to hers so she could kiss him deep and hard. She drove herself down and onto him as her tongue delved into his warm mouth. She could feel his hips rising up to meet hers and one of his hands on her lower back pressing her onto him and she knew he was close. She could tell from the desperation in his movements and the groans which seemed to ripple from his body to her own.

As they broke the kiss she let her head fall to his shoulder, trying to catch her breath and she could hear him, his low baritone rolling over her, 'fuck...Molly I'm going to come...God I need you to come...oh'

The sound and feel of him fucking her and starting to climax sent her over into another orgasm which seemed to white out her mind. She wanted him so badly in that moment that she almost wondered if she was going to cry and as she lay against him catching her breath and trying to control her emotions she wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her hands in his hair wanting to hold onto him as long as she could. It seemed he felt the same though as his arms curled around her back and held her just as close in return. She could feel his lips pressing against her neck and his voice whispering that he loved her.

Finally they pulled apart, tidying themselves up as much as they could. Molly giggled at how disheveled Sherlock's hair had become and hoped she didn't look quite so recently fucked as she felt.

The journey itself took another hour but they sat together in the back; Sherlock with his arm around her shoulder and her holding onto his other hand as they swapped stories about the last few days. Molly loved hearing him talk about his cases and was endlessly fascinated about how he had managed to solve them and he in turn loved hearing her talk about her work and any unusual results she'd investigated. She had never before had a relationship with a man where she could be so open about her work and her own morbid interests and she loved it. His questions and observations always challenged her and the hour went by in the blink of an eye.

 **Next time will be meeting the Holmses! In the meantime let me know what you think and any suggestions that you might have for our rampant couple.**


	6. Childhood Haunts

**So, Molly and Sherlock have gone to his parents house and just for a change I've decided to make Sherlock's mum a bit of a bitch. Well...something made him and Mycroft the way they are so I wanted to explore the exacting parent angle. I'd be interested in hearing what you think of my take on it and whether it's too OOC.**

 **Thanks to Lil for the prompt (sex against a tree) and for helping me iron out some of the kinks in the storyline and also kudos to applejacks0808 who suggested sex in Sherlock's childhood tree house. I took both ideas and ran with it.**

 **Chapter 6 – Childhood Haunts**

As they got closer to his parent's house Sherlock fell quiet and Molly leant against him looking out of the window at the green and lush countryside. Within ten minutes they turned into a grand looking entrance with iron gates which looked like they hadn't been closed in decades. They only seemed to go a short way before the car stopped outside a cosy looking cottage.

Sherlock took a deep breath and started to sit up. 'Well, we're here. I...' He sighed and Molly frowned.

'What is it? What's wrong?'

He narrowed his eyes and then shrugged. 'Nothing. Come on.'

He opened the door and helped Molly out before assisting the driver with unloading their bags.

The door to the cottage opened and an elderly couple came out. The man was smiling but the wife had a serious on her face which just reminded Molly of Mycroft. She picked up her small overnight bag and smiled at Sherlock before turning her smile on his parents; hoping she looked presentable.

Sherlock's mother acted as though she hadn't noticed Molly and she just sniffed before glancing at her watch. 'You're late.'

Sherlock frowned. 'I didn't give a time.'

'Well you're later than I expected. I suppose you'd better come in.'

She give him a quick embrace before she turned on her heel leaving Sherlock to greet his dad. There at least the welcome was more as Molly expected it to be. His dad gave his son a warm bear hug and commented how glad he was to see him. Then he turned his attention on Molly.

'So you must be Dr Hooper, I have to say girl we though he'd never get round to settling down with someone so you are very welcome.'

She shook his hand and smiled, seeing a clear resemblance between Sherlock and his dad. 'Thank you and please call me Molly.'

'And you can call me Si. The full name is a bit of a mouthful, we seem to be cursed with odd names in this family, it was my mother's fault she was a bit overbearing. Anyway come in, come in.'

The house itself was very cosy and welcoming. Sherlock showed Molly upstairs so they could freshen up. She was a bit bemused that they really were to be in separate rooms and she made the mistake of commenting on it not realising that Sherlock's mum had followed them up the stairs.

'Yes, well I think you'll find Doctor Hooper that whilst under my roof my son lives under my rules. I would have also thought that you'd realise that men don't tend to marry women who are too free with their favours. Something the modern woman seems to not know and to her detriment.'

Molly was a little stunned in the face of such old fashioned views and whilst normally she would have challenged them she was trying to make a good impression on his parents.

Sherlock huffed. 'Yes well thanks for your input into our relationship mother but I think you'll find we can manage it ourselves.'

'Are you sure about that Sherlock...because relationships have never been your forte in the past have they. You need to make sure you're with the right person and not rush into anything. Anyway Doctor Hooper **your** room is down here.'

As Molly followed Sherlock's mother she made the same overture about calling her Molly as she had to his dad.

'I think we're better off sticking to formalities don't you. I'd prefer Mrs Holmes. I suspect I shall be the only bearer of that name anyway.'

Molly frowned and tried not to feel too slighted. No wonder Sherlock had been concerned about coming here. This woman was awful and not welcoming at all. She'd got the impression from John that she was quite friendly so maybe it was something about her that was at fault.

She was left to unpack and freshen up and after she'd finished she sat on the edge of her bed summoning the enthusiasm to go down and face them again. It was then that she heard the soft knock on her door before it was pushed open by Sherlock. He must have sensed her mood because he came and sat on the bed next to her taking one of her hands in his.

'Listen, we don't have to stay if you don't want. My mother is just...protective when it comes to Mycroft and myself but I refuse to let my mother's exacting standards make you feel sad or inadequate in any way because you aren't.'

Molly smiled and looked at him, searching his face. 'Was she always like this? Is this why you and Mycroft are so...I mean...' She floundered not wanting to insult him but not sure how to get her meaning across.

'If cold and unemotional is what you meant then yes...I suppose she is to blame. Her standards were always so high...too high. No child could ever have lived up to them. Mycroft is still trying to meet them whereas I rebelled.'

'And your dad...why didn't he stick up for you?'

'Well, he loves her. He tried but he was always a little ineffectual. Anyway, she does mean well..she just always wanted the best for us.'

They were silent for a moment before he added. 'I meant what I said. Give me the word and we'll leave.'

Molly took a deep breath and sat up a little straighter. 'No, I can do this...we can do this. Come on.' Then she leant forward and gave him a small kiss on the lips before standing and walking out of her room with Sherlock close behind her.

Dinner was a strange affair. Sherlock was fairly quiet throughout unless he was asked a direct question. His mother dominated the conversation talking about friends and family that Molly knew nothing of. Si asked her the odd question but the first couple of times Sherlock's mum just talked over her answer. The third time Molly put her hand up.

'I'm sorry Mrs Holmes. Your husband was asking me something.' She turned to him and smiled. 'No, I don't have any siblings. It's just me and my mum.'

There was a sniff and Molly turned her head to face Mrs Holmes still smiling sweetly though it was a little more forced.

'And who are your family?'

Molly frowned. 'I'm sorry.'

'Your family...your father. What did he do...who are you descended from?'

'Oh,' Molly giggled a little. 'I come from a long line of unimportant and unknown but loving Hoopers. My father was a plumber.'

Sherlock's mum shook her head as though in despair. 'A plumber! Oh dear God.'

'Now come on Vee it's a perfectly respectable profession.'

Molly had always been proud of her dad. He'd worked damn hard his whole life and had been so proud of Molly for being the first in the family to go to university. She was not about to see it disparaged not by anyone even if she was Sherlock's mother.

'Do you have a problem with plumbers because I think you'd find having to go to the loo in a hole in the garden a little unrefined and less than posh. That is of course where you would be if this world didn't have plumbers.'

Sherlock's mother narrowed her eyes and Molly could see the resemblance between mother and son just for a split second. She breathed in sharply but her need for politeness seemed to win out and she titled her head. 'Well, I suppose you're not wrong there.'

Molly exhaled a little and took another bite of her food.

'And it's not like we have to worry about marrying into a family of plumbers.'

Sherlock threw his napkin down on his plate and stood up. 'I've had enough food and enough conversation. I think I'll just have a drink. Molly, would you care to join me?'

Molly nodded and stood. 'Yes, I think I will.'

Normally in someone else's house she would have been the first to offer to help clear up or do the washing but she was still mad at the implied slight on her father. She had no idea why his mum had taken such a dislike to her but she had and Molly wasn't sure they would get past it and helping to wash up really wouldn't make any difference.

She followed Sherlock out into the front room where he poured them both a whiskey before opening the French Windows to the garden. It was already dark and the moon was out but other than that it was a balmy summer's evening, warmer than Molly had been expecting.

She walked up to Sherlock's side and nudged him with her elbow before looking up and giving him a small smile. 'Are you OK?'

He rolled his eyes. 'Not really. I should have warned you more...damn it I should have said no to the invite and never subjected you to it in the first place.'

He was silent for a minute as he looked out across the perfectly mowed lawn then he turned his head and looked down at Molly by his side. 'You do know she actually likes you.'

Molly frowned and her mouth opened a little in shock. After the evening they'd just had that was the last thing she had expected Sherlock to say. 'What on earth gives you that idea?'

'Well, she's giving you a hard time. If she wasn't it would be because she absolutely didn't see you as a permanent fixture in my life and therefore my families. She deduced that the moment she saw you and now she's testing to see how strong you are and how capable you'll be at standing up to me.'

Molly didn't know why she was so surprised. She knew two Holmes men who were thoroughly fucked up and didn't act like the rest of the human race so why had she expected their mother to be any different.

'And how do you think I did?'

Now it was his turn to smile at her. 'I think you did magnificently and more to the point you standing up for yourself...that was really sexy.'

He plucked her empty glass from her hand and placed it onto the patio table at his side then he brought his hand up to her face and kissed her. It was the sort of kiss that made her feel as though her bones were melting. She leant against him for support and let her hands slide under his jacket reveling in the warm solidness of his body.

When they broke apart he gave her a wicked smile. 'Fancy going to see my old tree house?'

When she nodded he took hold of her hand and towed her across the grass away from the glow of the house lights. She looked back seeing the curtains at the French doors fluttering in the evening breeze.

They soon reached the trees at the edge of the garden and they followed a short path which led to a low wall with a wooden gate in it. Sherlock nimbly unlocked it and led her through and deeper into what appeared to be a wood at the back of his parent's property.

After about a minute he ducked off the path to the right and made his way through the trees with Molly struggling to keep up with him. 'Hey, slow down. I have heels on here.' He looked around and frowned at her feet before sweeping her up into his arms. She yelped a little in surprise feeling not quite as safe in his arms as she would have liked. There was a lot of undergrowth and branches and she had images of him tripping and the two of them going head over heels.

They didn't though and it wasn't long before they arrived at an ancient old oak tree with the remains of what had clearly been a children's play area built into the branches.

Sherlock let her back down onto her feet as he gazed up into the tree. 'It seems smaller than I remember.'

He spoke wistfully and Molly wondered what memories it was conjuring up for him. She asked and he smiled telling her about afternoons spent hiding in the tree, pretending he was a pirate setting sail on the seven seas.

'Redbeard, my dog, even learnt how to get up there...we had a ladder you see. Mycroft used to play as well until he left for boarding school then, when he came home for the holidays, he was always too busy, too grown up and I just got in his way.'

He looked back down at Molly and as she looked into his eyes the atmosphere seemed to shift and as he stepped towards her she leant back against the rough bark of the tree and shivered.

He mistook her reactions for cold and quickly removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders before leaning in for a kiss. Just as before Molly felt her body come alive under his touch. He pressed her up against the tree as his tongue slid into her mouth tasting her and making her moan. His hands moved from her waist to her breasts and she pushed into his hands wanting to feel him touching her and desiring her.

As his kiss faltered he said her name in a low, lust-filled voice which had her physically reacting to him. Then he let his mouth move down her throat, his tongue sliding against her skin. He let his hands move around her back so he could unzip her dress before pulling the front down just enough that he could capture her naked breast in his warm mouth. She held his head in place as she felt his teeth graze her nipple before biting down just enough to release a flood of heat into her abdomen. He knew exactly what to do to turn her on and she loved him for it.

Molly didn't know how long she stood in the moonlight with Sherlock teasing and biting and kissing her breasts but she knew she needed more. She put her hands on his face and pulled him back up to her so she could kiss him trying to show her need and desire with her actions, pulling his gorgeous dark blue shirt from his trousers and biting his bottom lip.

In turn he started to ruck her dress up to her hips until his hands could get under the material. When he pressed his hand against her damp knickers she gasped with need opening her legs wider so he could slip his fingers under the material and use her juices to aid his movements. As he entered her with a single digit she moaned and he quickly added another using the weight of his body to press the heel of his hand against her clit until she was squirming beneath him.

She wanted more though and they seemed to act as one as he removed his hand, pulling her pants down her legs, then she released the fastenings on his trousers pushing them down his hips until she could hold him in her grasp. She slid her hand down his shaft feeling how soft his skin was compared to the hardness beneath and he groaned against her neck.

The next minute he picked her up, as though she weighed nothing at all, and she wrapped her legs around his hips feeling him pressing against her entrance. He seemed to wait there for an age until she was pulling on his skin desperate to feel him inside her. In the end he sank into her with a low 'fuck' and she knew she was already so close to coming. Her muscles were tightening around him as he started to move within her and she clung to him with her eyes tight shut as she sucked and bit on the skin at the base of his neck.

She didn't know if there was anyone near enough to hear them but in that moment Molly didn't care and as she came she called out his name letting out a stream of 'oh god's' as her climax seemed to build and last forever. Finally she felt him let go himself. His fingers were digging into her hips pulling her down onto him as much as he was thrusting up and he pumped his release as deep inside her as he could manage.

As they caught their breath Sherlock kissed along her jaw until her reached her mouth. It was a long, slow kiss which had Molly wishing and hoping that she would never lose him. She wasn't sure that she could survive that now, not after knowing him like this.

Finally he put her down and the two of them set about redressing themselves. Molly had definitely been glad of Sherlock's jacket; it had certainly protected her back from the rough bark but she wasn't too sure it was salvageable. The material was a little torn and very dirty where the moss from the tree back had embedded itself into the expensive thread.

'Hmm, maybe I won't wear this in the house. My parents aren't particularly naive.' He frowned and Molly couldn't help but giggle.

He raised his eyebrows but did let out a chuckle. 'Let's just say that's one way to wipe away my childhood memories now all I'll remember when I come back here is the sounds you made as I made you come.'

They were still giggling and happy as they made their way back into his parents garden. As they went through the ramshackled wooden gate Molly remembered the far more impressive wrought iron gates that they'd originally driven through as they'd arrived at the cottage and she looked behind her at the wood.

'So, who owns that land back there?'

'Hmm...' Sherlock looked over his shoulder as if to see where she was indicating.

'Oh, we do. It's the Holmes estate...Listerdale Hall. Mum and Dad never liked living there though, it was far too grand for their tastes, hence they live here in the lodge. Mycroft uses the main house for any wining and dining he has to do but we'll both inherit it jointly eventually.'

'Oh.' Molly was a little speechless, realising for the first time that maybe Sherlock was a little posher and richer than she'd ever realised, maybe his mum had a point about marrying into a family of plumbers.

Sherlock didn't even look around as they made their way across the lawn but he suddenly said, 'stop it.'

'Stop what?'

He turned around to face her and put his hands on her hips, dipping his head down so he was level with hers. 'Stop thinking that you aren't good enough for me because you are. If anything, I don't deserve you. Now let's go and finish proving that to my mother.' He gave her a last kiss and then together they made their way back into his parent's home.

 **There we go, I hope you liked it. Let me know xxx**


	7. In a Swimming Pool

**Hey, I've been a bit remiss on updating this fic. It wasn't getting much traffic or feedback so I didn't think there was much interest but it's still getting followers and I've been chivvied on tumblr so here's another instalment. I hope you like it.**

 **I should just warn that it's totally non-canon in terms of timelines and I'm not even sure where and what season my Molly and Sherlock got together so I apologise for any inconsistencies and general weirdness :).**

 **This prompt came from an Anon on tumblr so I hope they see it someday.**

 **Chapter 7 - In a Swimming Pool**

Since Sherlock and Molly had got together he'd been filling in some of the blanks in Molly's knowledge about his cases…not everything made it through to John's blog and not every case was written up. Both of them had always been curious about their first meeting with Moriarty but for very different reasons.

It was Molly who mentioned him first, whilst they were working together in the lab at Barts. The way she cleared her throat and her cheeks coloured alerted Sherlock to the fact that she was asking about something delicate before the words even left her mouth.

'So, that string of cases that you had a couple of years back…the ones with the bomb vests…that was all Jim…sorry, Moriarty wasn't it?'

Sherlock's nostrils flared a little at the mention of his nemesis and he felt that familiar burst of anger and jealousy that always came whenever he thought of how close that man had come to his Molly. Not that he'd ever been brave enough to ask her about him…he wasn't sure he would like or want the answer.

'Yes, yes it was.'

'But then he disappeared for a while until the whole 'fake death' thing?'

Sherlock chuckled at her underplayed reference to his two years of pretending to be dead whilst traveling the globe, risking his life trying to dismantle Moriarty's empire.

'He did, I heard he was in Italy for a while and then the South of France, I can't prove it but the activities taking place there had his mark all over them.'

'So did something happen between the two of you that I never knew about? Something that made him back off.'

As always she surprised him with her insightfulness. He pushed back his lab stool and made his way over to where she was leaning against one of the tables. They were in almost exactly the same spot as they had been when he'd first set eyes on "Jim from IT" and he wondered if that was what had brought the Consulting Criminal into Molly's mind.

He stood close, inside her personal space and placed his hands on her hips, bending his head so he could kiss her lightly. Even such a small interaction had his mind thinking of all the things they'd done and all the things he wanted to do and he pulled back before it started a chain reaction in his body, especially given it was daytime and people were in and out of this lab regularly. It was possibly the place but definitely not the time to seduce Molly.

'Yes something happened. He kidnapped John, strapped bombs to him and almost killed both of us.' He hated the way his voice quavered a little as he spoke about John. He hated remembering that night and how close John had come to death.

Molly brought her hand up to his face tracing her thumb across his cheek. 'It bothers you…that event. Do you want to talk about it?'

Sherlock shrugged, he'd never been one for therapy but he had to admit that now she had mentioned it he did feel like telling her about it…not now though, it wasn't the right time.

'Why don't I show you? We could go to the place where it all happened; tonight after your shift and when it's closed.'

The door started to open and Sherlock moved away from Molly. His parents knew about the relationship but they were still sneaking around a little, partly because it turned Molly on but also Sherlock was still nervous about her becoming a target and so he hadn't pushed the issue. As Mike Stamford walked in Sherlock gave Molly a secret smile.

'Thanks for your help Molly. I'll text you.' With that, and with his tests done he picked up his jacket and, bidding Stamford good day, he left the room.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

It was eleven o'clock that evening when they finally made their way into the swimming baths that held so many memories for Sherlock. As he walked into the room holding the main pool the lighting, the atmosphere it brought it all back to him. He almost expected to see John appearing from one of the changing cubicles on the left just as he had all those years ago…or for Moriarty to come through the doors the other side of the room, his madness filling the void.

Molly slipped her hand into his and squeezed and he closed his eyes briefly bringing himself back to the present.

Slowly, gradually he talked her through the events of that evening surprising even himself when his voice broke once or twice. Looking back now he seemed so much younger, so much less jaded and full of confidence and bravado.

As he talked through the moment where he'd decided to shoot at the bomb vest, which would no doubt have killed them all he saw Molly flinch but she never said a word. He was eternally grateful that Molly accepted his need for his work and all the dangers that came with it but he had to admit that since they had got together life seemed all the more precious.

As he came to the end, making her laugh as he remembered John's comment about him undressing him and the rumours that could cause, she turned and wrapped her arms around his waist; her hands sliding under his jacket. He could feel her embrace, tight and comforting and he returned it with his cheek resting on the top of her head. She was so small and yet somehow she made him feel so safe. It felt like coming home when he was with her and he knew he'd been an idiot to resist her for so long.

As she pulled away from him she looked up and gave him what he could only describe as a wicked smile.

'Are there any cameras in here?'

He narrowed his eyes. 'No, I disabled them via my computer before we came over.'

'So, no evidence of us being here?'

He chuckled and shook his head as he raised his eyebrows. 'No, no evidence. What exactly are you thinking Miss Hooper?' He asked, knowing exactly what she was thinking and loving the idea.

'I'm thinking maybe this could count towards my list. I seem to remember sex in a hot tub/pool being on there.'

He nodded his head and looked as though he was considering the suggestion but he was getting hard just thinking about it. Maybe having sex here, in this place filled with such bad memories, would be cathartic; it would help him remember this place differently.

Even as he was thinking Molly was slowly unbuttoning his shirt. She had confessed that she loved how tight his shirts were and he had confessed that he knew that and he'd often bought and worn some just to see her reaction. She'd punched him on the arm for that one but it hadn't made it any less true. A part of him had always loved and craved the adoration that Molly had always shown him and he'd played to it more than once. It was just another piece of evidence that he was actually human with the same needs and reactions as everyone else and who doesn't like having an admirer.

She kissed his chest as her hands made their way down the shirt; pulling it from his trousers once she finished with the buttons. Her hands smoothed over the skin on his ribs before sliding down his back. He gasped a little as she pressed her body against his and he let his eyes close a little enjoying the feel of her hands and mouth on his body. He hadn't realised that he would have such an insatiable appetite for sex but he didn't think he'd ever get tired of it….and Molly was far more open to ideas and adventurous than he had ever anticipated….maybe his deductive powers were slipping in his old age.

He let his hands cup her face and he bent his head capturing her lips in a searing kiss which had her moaning and clinging on to him and he loved how responsive she was. He felt his cock pulse and harden with every noise she made and when her tongue moved against his own he found it was him groaning and desperate for more.

In one quick move he pulled her top over her head and threw it to one side before his hands moved to her back to undo her bra. His mouth was back on hers and it felt hotter and more humid in the room than it had even five minutes ago. He found he wanted to be rid of his clothes. He wanted them both naked.

Molly pushed his jacket and shirt from his shoulders, cursing when the cuffs got caught on his wrists forcing them to stop kissing whilst he dealt with them. As he did he saw Molly kicking off her shoes, her hand moving to her the fastenings on her trousers and then she was pushing them down her slim legs along with her pants until she was stood naked in front of him.

He tossed his shirt onto the growing pile of clothes and then reached for her but she ducked out of the way. He frowned in confusion as she slipped passed him but then he laughed and shied away from the splash as she jumped into the pool.

By the time her head surfaced she was grinning from ear to ear. 'Oh, this feels good. I've never done skinny dipping before but it's nice not having a costume. Come on in.'

She gave him that wicked smile again as she let herself float on her back showing off her body to him.

He didn't have to be asked twice and he rapidly removed the rest of his clothes but rather than jump in, like she had, he sat on the edge of the pool testing the water and enjoying watching Molly moving around the pool, catching glimpses of her breasts and sex through the prism of the water.

She saw him watching and waiting and she leisurely made her way over before standing just in front of him; pushing her hair back and wiping the water from her face. He licked his lips as he saw water dripping down over her hardened nipples and he was about to join her when she put a hand on his leg stopping him.

'Mmm, wait a minute.'

As she moved between his knees and put her wet hands on his thighs he knew exactly what she was intending to do and he leant back on his hands and watched as she let her tongue trail over the head of his cock. She giggled as it bounced in reaction and he gasped a little as she wrapped a slightly cold, wet hand around the base to hold it still.

Over the next minute the contrast of her cold hand and her hot mouth starting to work down his shaft sent all kinds of sensations though his body and he groaned loudly. When Molly moaned in response he felt the vibrations all the way down his erection and into his balls and it made him twitch, feeling that slow build up towards his climax starting.

He could easily have sat there all night, letting her fuck him with her beautiful mouth, but he was eager to touch her and he knew he wanted to come inside her.

She obviously felt the same because she pulled back before her actions took him over the edge and she fell backwards, letting the water support her, gesturing for him to join her. He pushed himself off the edge and into the water feeling the warmth of it envelop him and glad it wasn't one of those public pools that felt one degree above chilly.

Molly moved away from him trying to keep out of his grasp; shrieking and laughing as she splashingly half swam and half walked away from him, forcing him to plunge into the water and swim to catch her; his hand finally closing around her ankle and pulling her towards him.

She was still laughing as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, the water taking her weight. He held her close and then they were kissing again. He could feel her rocking and sliding against him, using his cock to stimulate herself and he had a primal urge to just fuck her and fuck her hard. He wanted to make her scream; to feel her cunt spasm around his cock milking his orgasm from him and it made him groan.

He started to move them towards the side of the pool, so they would have some purchase, some grip for their coupling because he didn't want to wait, he wanted her now. Before they had even reached the side though Molly's hand had crept down, gripping the length of him. She lifted herself up easily and he could feel her warm and tight as she urged him to push into her. It was just like before, the difference in temperatures messing with his mind, turning him on even more.

Her back hit the tiles as he breached her entrance and slid into her and they both seemed to exhale at the connection, the kiss faltering slightly as their attention was diverted away to other parts of their anatomy. He opened his eyes and looked at Molly seeing that hers were still closed. She had a look of pure bliss on her face, a small smile playing on her lips and she looked even more beautiful than normal with her wet hair framing her face in long strands.

He pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth and then moved his lips along her jaw as she rested her head against the edge of the pool. His movements were shallow, teasing, a slight rock of the hips a press of his hand against her backside. He knew that the slow torment would arouse her and make her climax stronger when it arrived…he'd learnt so much about her body in the last couple of months and he'd kept it all.

Her skin tasted of water and chlorine but he didn't care. He brought his other hand up to her breast toying with her breast; pinching her nipple and stroking the skin as his thrusts started to deepen. It wouldn't be long before his own need overtook him and he wanted to make sure Molly had her pleasure as well.

As he started to move faster the water lapped up around their chests splashing them occasionally and making them laugh. By now Molly's hands had left his skin and she was holding onto the wall as she braced herself against his movements, urging him on and he knew, from her cries, that she was close.

He was hanging onto his own sanity and consciousness by a thread and he kissed her throat, sucking in the skin, marking her; not caring if people saw or knew…he wanted them to know that this amazing, sensuous woman was his and his alone and that was what he told her.

'You're mine Molly…mine, and I want you to come for me, I want you to feel me fucking you and know what you're doing to me.'

He felt her muscles starting to spasm around his cock and it started a chain reaction inside him. He could feel his come rising as she cried out his name, hearing it echo around the room and then his mind blanked out. All he was aware of was the physical sensation of his climax as his seed pumped into her.

He held onto her, letting her anchor him, keeping him tethered to the earth as he rode out his orgasm.

He could feel her kissing his neck; her hands on his back, bringing him back to himself, and he moved to kiss her. It was slow and languid and familiar. He loved the taste of her, the way her lips moved against his own. She was made for him, he knew that now, and he for her.

When they stopped kissing he took a deep breath and was amused to see Molly biting her lip and looking worried. 'What? What is it?' He asked.

'Well, we've kind of messed up the pool…you know…bodily fluids and all…I didn't think of it earlier but….'

He snorted with laughter and pulled out of her at the same time, no doubt releasing those fluids into the rest of the water.

'Yes, probably a bit late to worry about that now. Seriously Molly, you're a scientist what's the dilution rate of us versus the rest of the pool? Plus there's enough chlorine in here to kill a small cow.'

She worried her lip. 'I suppose you're right…' her worry turned into a smirk, '…and it was worth it.'

'Well we can break back in whenever you want; our own personal sex pool.'

That had her giggling and he loved hearing her laugh.

They finally disentangled themselves and climbed back out of the pool. It took them five cold minutes before they found a stack of towels that they could use to dry themselves and ten minutes later they were dressed albeit with slightly damp hair.

As they exited the building Molly took his hand and leant against him smiling. 'So Mister Holmes, what's next on the list?'

 **Well you can't mention swimming pools to a Sherlock fan and not have them think of that pool scene with Moriarty. Although seeing Benedict wet in The Six Thatchers was damn hot!**

 **As ever let me know what you think and if you have a prompt for the next chapter let me know that too. I'll try not to leave it so long between updates next time.**


End file.
